


Solo per voi sono fedele

by Kyirah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Supernatural Elements, chosen family, fluffly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: A princípio, toda história tem o direito de ser contada, da mesma forma que todo ser inteligente tem direito a um nome próprio, certo?Mesmo que tal ser seja o pior ditador já existente em algum planeta? Mesmo que tais seres sejam traidores que trazem desgraça, angústia, azar e catástrofe à todo local que passam, só por puro júbilo?Será que uma história que conta apenas calamidades, sem nenhuma lição de moral ou entretenimento ao leitor, deve ser contada? Uma história que só mostra um lado dos acontecimento, sem considerar outros pontos de vista e não é nem mesmo cronologicamente correta pode ser contada?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história original, o que significa que todos os personagens são meus. Caso eu pegar algum emprestado, o credito estará nas notas.  
> Por favor, não use nenhum deles sem me pedir antes!

**his·tó·ri·a**

(do latim  _ historia, -ae _ , do grego  _ historía, -as _ , exame, informação, pesquisa, estudo, ciência)

 

  * ****Reunião e análise das informações ou dos conhecimentos sobre o passado e sobre o desenvolvimento da humanidade, de um povo, de uma ciência ou arte; de uma cultura, região ou de um indivíduo determinado:****


  * **Narrativa; narração de aventura individual e própria.**


  * **Reunião das informações acerca de um indivíduo ou coisa.**


  * **O futuro definido como julgador das ações individuais:**


  * **Exposição de circunstâncias, características ou êxitos, relativas a certo objeto merecedor de destaque público.**



 

A princípio, toda história tem o direito de ser contada, da mesma forma que todo ser inteligente tem direito a um nome próprio, certo?

Mesmo que tal ser seja o pior ditador já existente em algum planeta? Mesmo que tais seres sejam traidores que trazem desgraça, angústia, azar e catástrofe à todo local que passam, só por puro júbilo?

Será que uma história que conta apenas calamidades, sem nenhuma lição de moral ou entretenimento ao leitor, deve ser contada? Uma história que só mostra um lado dos acontecimento, sem considerar outros pontos de vista e não é nem mesmo cronologicamente correta pode ser contada?

Infelizmente, não tenho essas respostas. Creio que sejam pessoais demais para que sejam ditadas por um senso comum, portanto acho que deveria dar o braço a torcer e deixar que ouçam minha história.

Ela não é cronologicamente certa, não considera outros pontos de vista a não ser o meu, aborda temas que provavelmente não agradam em nenhum aspecto aos leitores. Também está recheada de seres que perderam o direito a ter um nome próprio, seres que a muito deveriam ter perdido seus nomes e seres que merecem um nome mais do que eu mesmo mereço o meu.

Meu nome humano é Micah, sou um deus não muito cultivado entre humanos e espero que apreciem minha história.


	2. po·der

**po·der**

(do latim:  _ possum.potes.potùi.posse/potēre _ )

 

  * ****Possuir a capacidade ou a oportunidade de:****


  * **Ter habilidade (física, moral ou intelectual) de;**


  * **Exercer influência sobre:**


  * **Ser autorizado para; ter permissão para:**



 

É de praxe a história da vida de alguém, sua biografia, começar por seu nascimento, ou pelos eventos que levaram a ele. No entanto, acho mais sensato que conheçam primeiro o local onde boa parte de minha história se sucede.

Não tem um nome específico ou uma denominação. Sempre chamei-o só de “casa”, me dando satisfeito pela colocação. Onde eu nasci e vivi boa parte de minha vida, onde meus ancestrais viveram e onde meus irmãos e irmãs ainda vivem.

Começando por tamanho, temo que não posso dar uma descrição definitiva. Tinha horas que me parecia inacabável, se estendendo por milhas e milhas sem nunca terminar, enquanto outras horas as paredes pareciam se fechar sobre mim, não me permitindo mais que três passos de espaço.

Me lembro de alguns lugares específicos, enquanto outros nomes me eludem a memória. O castelo, a cozinha, meu quarto, o pátio, o pomar, a floresta. Me lembro uma vez, quando deixamos a linha de talismãs que delimitava o final de nosso território para ir a um festival.

Era povoado por diversas entidades diferentes, cada tipo formando um bando (alcatéia, colônia, manada. Chame do que quiser) diferente. No entanto, todos tinham algo em comum: cada tipo era reverenciado como alguma entidade importante (Deus, espírito, demônio. Novamente, fica à sua escolha) em algum universo próximo. Nós éramos as raposas.

Poder é algo que provavelmente sempre esteve nas balanças do universo, sendo físico, intelectual ou emocional. Para a infelicidade de muitos, a maioria das vezes é um caso de poder físico. Em minha terra natal não era diferente. Cada grupo tinha, por motivos de convivência social: um Alpha, um Beta, Gammas e um Ômega.

Alphas são líderes, fisicamente e socialmente. É com eles que brigas de território são feitas, quem cuida de proteger o território, mantém os “mercados” em ordem, organizam as caçadas e mantém uma ordem geral. São traços de Alphas serem controladores, normalmente irritadiços e na maioria das vezes extremamente ciumentos de seus companheiros e de seu bando.

_ (Todos eles podem ser explicados de uma forma ou outra, menos o inacreditável apetite sexual de Alphas. Chega a ser quase assustador: Alphas fêmeas podem praticar o coito até 58 vezes por dia enquanto estão no cio.) _

Betas são normalmente os membros mais velhos do grupo. São conselheiros para todos do grupo. Contam histórias, ensinam aos filhotes o que eles devem saber, marcam os locais onde se deve e onde não se deve caçar. Betas não tem características específicas, já que qualquer um pode ser Beta.

A maioria da população é formada por Gammas. Eles não tem nenhum traço em especial como Alphas que já nascem sendo Alphas ou Ômegas que nascem sendo Ômegas.

Ômegas já são um tanto diferentes: Ômegas cuidam dos filhotes, ouvem e ajudam os membros do grupo com seus problemas pessoais, cuidam da maior parte da diplomacia e, na maioria das vezes, são os parceiros dos Alphas. Nas horas de refeições, caça, procura de abrigo etc. Ômegas são sempre os últimos na fila. É dever de um Ômega colocar todo o grupo a sua frente e não lhes é permitido um pingo de descanso enquanto o grupo não está confortável e saciado.

_ (Ômegas cuidam da diplomacia porque se você deixar isso para os Alphas, o mais provável é que acabe com os dois Alphas no hospital) _

No entanto, a coisa mais importante que os Ômegas fazem é praticar e ensinar Magia.

Magia é o que define quem são os grupos mais poderosos: O grupo que controlar mais elementos e souber combiná-los melhor sobe na lista.

_ (Os elementos já descobertos são: Água, Ar, Terra, Fogo, Grama, Eletricidade e Luz. Há controvérsias se o elemento “Escuridão” realmente existe, já que na realidade ele é apenas a “falta de luz”.) _

Não tenho certeza se devo dizer o que eu sou, ou quais são as classificações dos grupos. Acho que com o tempo isso ficará óbvio, por isso recomendo ler bem essas informações. Vou acabar por aqui e deixá-los digerir essa enxurrada de fatos e peço que me desculpem se for muito de uma só vez.


	3. guer·ra

**guer·ra**

 

  * ****Luta armada entre nações ou entre partidos do mesmo povo.****


  * **Guerra aberta, hostilidade declarada, constante.**


  * **Guerra civil, luta armada entre partidos da mesma nacionalidade.**



 

  
  


Esses com certeza não foram os anos mais difíceis da minha vida, mas posso garantir que chegaram perto. Nenhuma das batalhas foi fácil, mas eu não tenho o direito de dizer isso, não fui eu quem as lutou.

Nunca senti remorso de nenhuma morte que presenciei. Sei que é algo inevitável. De qualquer maneira, sempre que via os corpos queimados, torturados de judeus, negros e homossexuais, quase não podia conter o choro.

Claro, nunca chorei em frente a eles ou aos soldados. Na época isso era considerado fraqueza. Sempre deixei as outras enfermeiras que trabalhavam comigo fazer isso por mim.

Não foi uma época boa para viver na Terra. 

 

Claro, nem tudo era ruim.

Durante minha estadia numa base militar em Paris conheci um rapaz adorável, para não dizer outra coisa.

Ele era um sniper francês que fora atingido no ombro por uma bala perdida. Jean Chevalier, era seu nome.

Ele passou dois meses na enfermaria porque sua ferida infectara. As primeiras duas semanas passaram com ele com sucesso espantando todas as enfermeiras para longe com suas cantadas baratas e flertes nada discretos. Acho que posso transcrever com certa precisão como nos conhecemos: 

 

_ "Ei, ei, desculpe, eu não digo mais nada, volte, por favor!" Exclamava o soldado moreno deitado na maca, tentando chamar a atenção de mais uma enfermeira que fugia da ala médica onde ele se encontrava, o rosto vermelho e o olhar baixo. Suspirei, me dirigindo para a maca. _

_ " _ Monsieur _ , desculpe incomodar, mas preciso pedir que pare de flertar com as  enfermeiras.” _

_ Comentei, me aproximando com uma bandeja com algo para ele almoçar. A enfermeira que ficava encarregada por isso me pediu (implorou) que eu cuidasse da tarefa por ela. Agora eu sabia porque. Ele suspirou, se encostando nos travesseiros, olhando feio para a bandeja. Ele ergueu a cabeça para comentar algo mas parou com a boca aberta ao me olhar. _

_ Incomodado, limpei a garganta e cutuquei a bandeja para chamar sua atenção. _

_ "Se o  _ monsieur  _ quiser pedir algo, por favor peça a mim. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, as enfermeiras não tem tempo para lidar com suas brincadeiras. E eu não tenho paciência para elas." Adicionei, o observando até ele piscar algumas vezes e bater continência, se virando pra comida. Se eu tivesse percebido o calor de suas bochechas na época, as coisas teriam, possivelmente, sido mais fáceis. _

 

Minhas conversas com Jean eram as melhores partes do dia, nossa frequente discussão sobre  _ cachorros vs gatos _ e nossas trocas de idioma um mundinho seguro só nosso, onde ele não tinha que encarar o vazio onde sua perna ficava e eu não tinha que sujar minhas mãos com mais sangue do que eu achava possível limpar.

Eu me lembro de segurar sua mão, fechando os olhos com força e pensando que se eu desejasse o bastante, a Rússia voltaria à guerra, e não teríamos que recuar ainda mais sobre território francês.

Lembro os sorrisos conflitantes que nós demos após a notícia de minha recolocação.  _ "Seu sotaque inglês é uma graça, os americanos vão agradecer por te ter no campo deles" _ foi o que ele disse, cutucando minhas costelas numa tentativa de me fazer sair mais rápido. Não nos vimos mais depois disso.

Também recordo o gosto amargo que se formou na minha boca quando, após a guerra, o obituário do jornal de Londres listava Jean Chevalier numa página qualquer, entre outros centenas de nomes.


	4. fla·shes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo contém menções de estupro, abuso e gore.  
> Pule ele se isso não te agradar!

**fla·shes**

(do ingles;  _ flash _ )

 

  * ****uma breve, súbita explosão de luz brilhante:****


  * **um tempo muito breve; momento:**



 

  
  


Muitas partes de minha vida são lembradas só em  _ flashes _ de memória, pequenos pedaços que, muitas vezes, não fazem muito sentido. Tenho  _ flashes _ da primeira vez que comi  _ petit gateau _ , de quando estava olhando as estrelas na água de um rio e me desequilibrei, ralando meus joelhos no barranco, da primeira vez que usei um vestido de casamento.

No entanto acho que a maioria dos  _ flashes _ que tenho são de memórias que meu cérebro me proíbe de ver claramente, segundo Freud, tentando me proteger de algum tipo de trauma.

Me lembro sequências de  _ flashes _ da minha primeira vez em um campo de batalha, apenas relances de uma espada, uns cavalos caídos, um arpão, armaduras amassadas e terra pisoteada. Me lembro de me ajoelhar ao lado de algum animal, o pelo alaranjado empapado em sangue, rasgos em troncos, costelas a mostra, o cheiro de metal tão forte que era possível sentir o gosto. Nunca me lembro de rostos, ou características definitivas. Acho que meu cérebro quis me poupar de descobrir se aquele era um irmão meu ou não.

O que mais me perturbava era não saber em qual lado dessa suposta batalha  _ (massacre, massacre, massacre!) _ eu estava.

Acho que os  _ flashes _ de que mais me lembro, no entanto, são bem mais pessoais do que esses.

Eu era novo, novo demais para entender direito como a sociedade funcionava, novo demais para conhecer as regras que não eram diretamente ditas. Eu tinha conhecido um lobo, da alcateia que vivia ao lado de nossa matilha. Ele era uma graça, passávamos o dia rolando na grama e olhando as estrelas. Cheguei a considerá-lo meu melhor amigo.

Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas andava extremamente mal humorado nas últimas semanas. Não disse nada à beta, ela já tinha coisas demais pra se preocupar. O Alpha estava fora para negócios, então lidei com isso sozinho, passando mais tempo comigo mesmo para evitar brigas.

Até que, um dia, eu não queria ficar sozinho. Queria muito, muito mesmo, companhia. Queria passar o dia aninhado ao colo de alguém, comer muitos e muitos doces e dormir com algum cheiro além de mim mesmo ao meu redor. Por isso fui direto ás bordas de nossa matilha, procurando pelo lobo.

Mais tarde, quando a Beta veio falar comigo, descobri o que era. Eu tinha tido meu primeiro  _ (e último) _ cio.

Me lembro em como ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, de como era  _ tão confortável _ só ficar ali, parado, deixando ele me aninhar contra seu peito e fazer carinho na minha nuca, parados contra uma árvore sob as estrelas.

Os  _ flashes _ vem logo após isso. Rápidos, apenas pedaços que apenas após muitos anos sonhando com eles consegui montar uma imagem completa.

Em um  _ flash _ de garras, nós estávamos separados. Vi um  _ flash _ do rosto de nosso Alpha, contorcido num tipo de raiva que não tenho certeza se entendo até hoje. Um  _ flash _ coberto em vermelho, e eu descobri mais sobre anatomia interna do que imaginava ser possível. 

Mais um  _ flash _ , meu rosto estava sendo pressionado contra a grama,  _ flash _ e senti o peso de Alpha sobre minhas costas,  _ flash _ e jurei que minha cauda havia sido quebrada com a força com que Alpha a afastou do local onde ela tinha se pressionado, entre minhas pernas.  _ Flash _ e senti suas garras marcando minha nuca,  _ flash _ e sua outra mão estava pressionando meu baixo ventre,  _ flash _ e fechei os olhos para ignorar a  _ dor dor arde, por favor, pare, doí, arde, pare, pare!  _ ,  _ flash _  e eu pude sentir suas garras em mim,  _ dentro de mim _ , estraçalhando e mordendo e  _ marcando. _

_ (A maioria deses flashes são acompanhados por uma prece interminável de " _ meu, meu, meu, meu, meu _ ") _

Depois desses, os  _ flashes _ ficam um pouco mais longos mas não mais claros. Me lembro de  _ flashes _ de horas abraçando meu estômago, usando a pouca magia de cura que aprendi para curar o dano,  _ flashes _ de correntes presas a cama e a meus pulsos,  _ flashes _ de saber que eu estava com fome e sede, mas a pura  _ agonia  _ de erguer a voz e chamar a atenção de Alpha era maior,  _ flashes _ de vozes do lado de fora ( _ só um cio? O que diabos Alpha pensa? Castrado, já? _ elas diziam)  _ flashes _ e  _ flashes _ e  _ flashes _ de quando Alpha aparecia, uma vez por sabe-se lá quantos dias, pra forçar a lição  _ de exatamente a quem eu pertencia _ .


	5. bri·ga·dei·ro

**bri·ga·dei·ro**

 

  * ****o primeiro posto entre os oficiais-generais; comandante de uma brigada.****


  * **culinária. Doce de leite condensado e chocolate.**



 

 

"Alec, se encostar nessa panela antes dela ficar pronta, eu juro por Deus que você vai passar o resto da vida comendo por um tubinho." Gritei sobre o barulho de vozes na sala, recolhendo copos e pratos e os equilibrando em meus braços. Da cozinha pude ouvir alguns xingamentos e suspirei. Ele tinha mexido na panela.

"Por que nós temos que esperar, mesmo?" Alec perguntou, olhando feio para a panela como se ela o tivesse ofendido. Chutei sua canela até que ele se movesse.

"Porque tem mais gente que quer comer, talvez?" Perguntei, depositando as louças na pia e me virando pra checar se Alec não tinha mexido em mais nada além da panela.

"Eles não merecem seus doces, Micah. Devíamos pegar tudo e fugir." Apenas resmunguei pra dizer que estava ouvindo, me movendo ao redor de Alec como se ele nem estivesse ali.

Era sempre desse jeito, quando nos juntamos. Alec e eu fomos criados juntos, para mim era quase natural me mexer ao seu redor. A maioria das pessoas achava estranho, e em todos os relacionamentos que tive as pessoas sentem ciúmes de Alec. O que é algo que eu nunca vou entender, não é como se nós não brigávamos tanto quanto nos dávamos bem.

Me virei, estalando a língua pra chamar sua atenção e indiquei os morangos com a cabeça, e Alec pegou uma faca e começou a cortá-los e entregar as fatias pra mim colocar no bolo, sem parar de reclamar. Quando eles acabaram, ele pegou um pote, encheu de lascas de chocolate e se sentou no chão, esperando eu fazer as bolinhas de brigadeiro e entregá-las a ele.

Passamos boa parte do dia assim, cada um fazendo algo e mudando de tarefas sem nenhum problema. Funcionamos juntos como um time bem-treinado, como uma máquina antiga e bem-cuidada. Ele reclamava de sua nova aventura amorosa, e eu o cutucava, verbalmente ou fisicamente, quando ele saía muito da linha. Eu falava sobre o que pretendia fazer, como iam meus estudos, e ele zombava das minhas escolhas do que fazer com meu tempo livre, dizia que eu devia relaxar mais.

Bolo pronto e brigadeiros distribuídos na mesa,  cantamos parabéns a nosso amigo, o motivo da festa, e quando todos começaram a sair limpamos a casa juntos, com várias reclamações vindas de Alec.

Ás três da manhã ele me acorda, reclamando que queria mais brigadeiro,  _ Micah por favoooooor! _ , e passamos o resto da madrugada na cozinha, cantarolando músicas antigas e fazendo péssimas imitações de pessoas famosas, tomamos café da manhã na varanda, observando a rua, dando um tapa no outro sempre que um carro preto passava.

O nascer-do-sol tinha cheiro de café, som de risadas e gosto de brigadeiro nesses dias.


End file.
